Electronic circuit devices typically comprise a plurality of electronic circuit device components. Such components include an electronic substrate having active electronic devices disposed thereon that are in electrical communication with preselected ones of a plurality of substrate contact pads, a leadframe having a like plurality of leads, and a heatsink. During the initial phases of assembly of such electronic circuit devices, the leadframe and substrate must be so positioned as to align individual ones of the leads of the leadframe in electrical communication with corresponding ones of the contact pads of the substrate, and the heatsink and substrate must be so positioned as to align the heatsink in thermal communication with the substrate. An electrically conductive bond is thereafter formed in each of the electrical interfaces defined between corresponding aligned ones of the substrate contact pads and leads of the leadframe, and a thermally conductive bond is formed in the thermal interface defined between the aligned substrate and heatsink. Thereafter, any additional components such as semiconductor active elements, resistors, and capacitors are electrically mounted to the assembly, and the device is suitably encapsulated. The portions of the leadframe not necessary for the completed device are then severed from the leads.